


Moonlight Nights

by forgottenwords



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: It was ordinary in its explicitness, pure beauty masked in the quiet echo of waves embracing the sand. He wished he had his sketchbook to capture such a sight, but there was still a strong ache pulling on him. His limbs felt heavy, yet restless. Head light, almost as though he had drank too much coffee.Rin would enjoy this.





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where Haru and Rin talk about feelings and stuff. This is my first time writing these two so I hope it turns out okay. Second part should be up shortly!

_The water, it sang to him. Soft, sultry tones that threatened to disrupt the calm facade that he held onto. It was one of the things that made his whole body ache with want, the need to feel it against his skin and immerse himself so he could finally breathe._

He sighed. 

That was the reason why he had left his house so late at night, feet wandering so he could gaze over the dark gleam of the ocean. He felt the pull and the need etching away at his already tired mind. Needed a moment of solace from the tumultuous emotion filled last few weeks had sought of his existence. Not that he particularly minded the roller coaster of emotions, given the connections that had reformed as a result.

_Rin._

Haru paused, leaning against one of the guardrails that lined the sidewalk. He could already start to appreciate the calming effects that the salty air allowed, the slight breeze ruffling his hair. The moon was out in full force, gleaming brightly off of the dark water to create a kaleidoscope of light and only a few stars were visible in the black ink sky. 

The evening was gorgeous, and he couldn’t help the little stutter of breath that permeated the silence. 

This right here, this was his peace. 

It was ordinary in its explicitness, pure beauty masked in the quiet echo of waves embracing the sand. He wished he had his sketchbook to capture such a sight, but there was still a strong ache pulling on him. His limbs felt heavy, yet restless. Head light, almost as though he had drank too much coffee.

_Rin would enjoy this._

That thought was enough to disturb the peace that had settled in his bones. 

_Thump...thump..._

Haru let out another sigh and rested his forehead against the railing. His friend _(!)_ was one of the only things that could ruin the calming effects of water. Such passion and heat all wrapped up into one person, the blatant emotions that he displayed and the easy smiles...

“Dammit.” He could feel his face heat up at just the thought of the fiery-haired teen. 

And that was the problem wasn’t it? 

Rin was...different. Especially different from his other friends.

It was hard to accept. 

Lifting his head, Haru glanced over the scenery once more. 

Nothing had changed, except the movement of a fishing boat far off in the distance. Things were still peaceful, but his head still felt stuffy. Clouded, his judgement off. He’d bet that he couldn’t even swim at his full potential feeling like this. 

Face still heated, he let out a huff and allowed the cool breeze to try and settle the heat rolling through his body. 

In his daze, he didn’t hear the pad of footsteps impacting concrete until it was too late. Still gazing across the water, it wasn’t until a familiar voice echoed in the silence. 

“Haru?”


	2. A Conversation

“Haru?” 

Said boy’s eyes widened, his grip on the railing increased as he let out a gasp of surprise. Swallowing thickly, he turned his head to see the person who had been filling his thoughts for the past hour or so. 

_Thump...Thump..._

“Rin.”

His friend smiled, cheeks red – from running. He had on his usual black track suit and sneakers, hair floating in the breeze. 

“What are you doing out here so late?”

Haru swallowed again, releasing his tight grip to glance up at his friend. It was peculiar, that tonight of all nights, when the calling of the water was so loud – when his thoughts were so loud that he would actually run into him. But there was no more awkwardness or tension instilled in the air, that had been left behind a year ago. 

And especially after their little excursion to Australia. 

He now felt calm about his perceived future, no longer restless to turn into someone ordinary. He wanted to shine like the ocean when the moon refracted off the surface. So maybe that’s why his thoughts were such a mess now, he had figured out one issue that had been plaguing him and now all that was left was the boy standing in front of him...

“I...couldn’t sleep.”

Rin gave a small smile. “And thought the water would make you sleepy? Hm, I suppose I know how you feel.”

The taller teen glanced towards the waves, moving to lean up against the railing. 

“I couldn’t sleep either, kept having strange dreams...I felt like I was trying to find someone and I just couldn’t reach.”

He shook his head, smile still in place. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to babble on like an idiot.” 

Acquiring the same position as his friend, he stood frozen, heart beating a mile a minute. Was this moment real? Was he actually still in his bed, concocting images of water and a warm, red-hot soul that was beside him? A soul that made his yearn to reach out and touch with his own two hands, to cradle and hold for a brief flash of time. 

_Was it possible they were both subconsciously yearning for each other?_

“It’s not...babbling. I understand.”

They were barely a foot apart, and he barely felt the turn of Rin’s head. But he could feel the heavy gaze upon him, cheeks threatening to betray the clashing inner emotions and turmoil. The only thing he wasn’t prepared for was the slight coloring of his friend’s cheeks. 

Rin was embarrassed? 

_Thump..._

His heartbeat wouldn’t allow him to speak, to question the emotions displayed on his companions face.

“You know, this is really beautiful.” 

Haru startled, surprised at the softness in his friends voice. Rin glanced at him, still smiling. 

“Maybe it’s just the romantic in me, but I’m glad I met you here tonight. Otherwise I wouldn’t have stopped to look at the view. I can see why you come here when you can’t sleep, it really does calm the nerves.”

Rin seemed so at ease, totally immersed in the environment. It made him relax as well, seeing how easy it was to just be. To be here and present with Rin, enjoying the peacefulness of the night. 

_He wanted to capture this moment and keep it forever._

“Can I draw you?” 

The words were out of his mouth before he could comprehend the meaning of them.


	3. An Ending

“Eh?!” 

The blush that had been hidden for the past couple minutes was now out in full force, high on his cheeks. If Rin had been red before, his face was now glowing like Christmas lights illuminating the darkness of the night. 

_Thump..._

“You want to draw me?”

There was no reply he could come up with that would seem to explain the suddenness of his question. Because he did want to draw Rin, after the idea had snuck up in his mind it was calling to him, urging him to fulfill this wish. The contrast of the beauty of the ocean and the way Rin looked, standing here with him, moonlight shining off his maroon hair...how could he not want to draw that?

“Yes.” 

Rin stood frozen for a moment, eyes wide and gleaming, trying to figure out the intentions of his friend. He turned his gaze away, face still red, “Idiot.”

Haru turned as well, a small grin on his lips. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the romantic?” The words were uttered softly, though in a warm voice. Rin stared at his shoes fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. 

“You are. It was my turn. Though I don’t think I’ll be able to compete with a trip to Australia, just so you’re aware.”

_Thump...Thump..._

His heart was beating frantically under his skin. He had never said anything like that before, talking about romance and doing something that would make Rin happy...It felt out of character. But it wasn’t a lie; he did want to make Rin happy. That epiphany and yearning was what drew him out here so late in the first place. 

“I think I should draw you when you blush. It’s cute.”

“Haru!”

His friend’s voice sounded so scandalized he couldn’t help but smile. When he turned his head, Rin groaned, covering his face. 

“...stop being so embarrassing.”

Haru shook his head and went back to gazing at the ocean, satisfied at how the night had turned out. His mind and heart no longer felt constricted and blocked. The yearning for water against his skin to quell the emotions running through his veins was gone, replaced with something...more. Rin had always been able to ignite emotions within him that were different than anyone else, and he still had an urge to reach out and touch him, but that would probably kindle him into a fire of embarrassment. His own face started to redden at the thought, of how Rin could make his cold face heat up so easily, could make him question...everything. About his life, his actions and feelings. 

But the smile never left his face as they continued to view the sea and sky in companionable silence, body and nerves finally at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally finished this little thing! I may write a one shot to tie in the part where Haru draws Rin at some point, but for now this is all I got. Thanks for reading!


End file.
